Tonys' Insecurity
by MezInWonderland
Summary: Tony feels insecure about why Steve would want to be with him. Steve is busy with someone else while Tony thinks and ultimately upsets himself. Can Steve make it better?


The party they were at in honour of the Avengers had been going on for hours. Ordinarily Tony loved to party. Everyone knew he loved it, the drink, the music, the women. But what they didn't know is that he enjoyed it more now he was with Steve than he did before. He enjoyed going home with the same person every night, knowing that if he got drunk Steve would be there to look after him and he loved dancing with Steve.

However tonight was different. Steve had been pulled away by someone Fury had insisted he spoke to about funding and since then he hadn't spoken to Steve at all. He'd sat at the bar sulking while his team mates danced around him and had fun.

"What's up, dude?" Clint asked jumping on a stool beside him.

"Nothing." Tony grumbled. He was bored and grumpy and wanted to go home.

"Is it because Stevey over there is having fun with someone who's not you?" Clint pouted comically.

"Shut up Clint!" Tony growled turning back to his drink. He saw Coulson approaching and extending his hand to Clint.

"Stop annoying Tony and come and dance." Coulson said dragging him away, nodding as Tony said "thanks."

Tony looked to where Steve was with the other man. He was about the same age as Tony, taller, broader and attractive. He'd met the man before, Tony thought he was called Tom. He was charming and funny, as was obvious from how Steve kept laughing. He didn't have quite as much money as Tony, no one did, but he was still rich and a lot better than Tony was. Tony was grumpy, often disobeyed direct orders and spent days at a time in his lab. He was damaged and broken while Steve was whole and pure and good. Tony often thought about how he wasn't good enough for Steve. It was when he saw the other man asking for Steve's hand for a dance he knew he had to leave. He placed his drink down and headed towards the door, nodding to Bruce as he did.

He was shocked when he felt a hand grab his wrist and tried to pull away. "Where are you going?" Steve looked confused.

"How did you get here so fast?" He tried to avoid the question.

"Tony, why are you trying to leave? What's wrong? Do you feel unwell?" Steve looked so concerned for him that Tony felt his eyes water. He didn't deserve this man at all.

"Steve it's fine. Go back to Tom. You were having fun with him." Tony regretted it as soon as it left his mouth but Steve just pulled him towards the dance floor and wrapped him up in his arms.  
"Tony, what's wrong?" Steve pulled his face up to connect their eyes.

"He's so much better for you. The only thing he doesn't have going for him is he doesn't have as much money as me but you don't like it when I buy you stuff anyway. You looked so happy with him, why don't you just go back to him? It's obvious he wanted to be with you." Tony tried to look down but Steve wouldn't let him.

"Tony, don't be stupid. I don't want you to buy me things because you don't need to. I love you and I want to be with you."  
"Why? I'm broken Steve. I keep trying to be a better person but I can't because I'm not."  
"You aren't broken. We are helping each other Tony. I'm from the 40's and you are constantly trying to outdo Howard. We have to let go of all that and we are helping each other do it. You are a fantastic person. You're a hero Tony. You saved so many peoples' lives." Steve was looking so earnestly into his eyes, Tony couldn't help but melt into him.  
"I'm sorry Steve. I just want to be what you deserve."

"Tony we are meant to be together. We deserve each other." Steve smiled gently.

"I love you." Tony whispered. Steve grinned and kissed his cheek.

"Jealous were you?" Steve grinned. Tony blushed and buried his face in Steve's chest. "I love you too." Steve said softly and rested his head on top of Tony's.

Tony felt himself pulled close to Steve, relishing in the closeness, as they danced a few slow songs before deciding it was time to leave.

"Didn't you have to say goodbye to Tom?" Tony asked.

"You were more important."

Curled up in bed that night, Steve showed just how much he wanted to be with Tony. They cuddled together under the covers, Tony burying himself in Steve's warmth. Steve was running his hands down Tony's sides and Tony was talking about his newest project. Eventually Tony stopped talking and Steve looked round. He'd fallen asleep. Steve smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around Tony, so Tony knew he wasn't going anywhere, and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
